In paintball the faster the firing rate of the paintball marker (gun) the greater the advantage to the user. As a result, automatic firing guns are not permitted by paintball rules. In addition, having a trigger that fires both upon squeezing and releasing is not allowed. This limits most paintball markers to two finger single actuation triggers. These are cumbersome and the firing rate is limited by the user's ability to squeeze their fingers. Thus there exists a need for a trigger assembly that has single a actuation but is easier and faster than present trigger systems.